Angels With Dirty Faces
by SherlockD.W.Johnlock
Summary: Winry wants a date with the popular Roy Mustang, but the senior will only if agree if Ed complies to be his personal slave for a week. Yaoi, RoyEd, AU, angst, and a bunch of other stuff I list first chapter.


UPADTE PLEASE READ! I received a comment informing me that my story is very similar to Torean's "Slaving For The Past" and I was so freaked out because the stories are in fact very similar! I AM SO SORRY IF IT LOOKS LIKE IM STEALING YOUR IDEA I PROMISE I DIDN'T! Also it freaked me out because I also have the intention of making Edwards foster Father a PSYCO rapist, so the next chapter or so may seem really so sorry! But after like chapter 3 it will be very different (there will be a kidnapping) but anyways, I apologize for the inconvenience, here's the chapter!

UGH OK, THAT'S IT, IM FUCKING DOING THIS. Hey guys I'm sorry, but this shits gotta happen, like NOAW. So this is a Fullmetal Alchemist fic, I don't really care if you choose brotherhood or the original cuz this is an au fic (it's also yaoi RoyEd), so whatever floats your goat will be fine. I'm not sure i like this first chapter that much, but ah well. I'm gonna see if my friend can edit this since I don't want to badger my lovely beta reader with this mediocre shit. But it may not be edited, sorry guys.

DISCLAIMER: I. DO. NOT. OWN. Willing to marry into the family, though.

WARNINGS: extreme au (like legit, I take out and throw in characters more than should be allowed for a fanfiction and a lot of the history is changed and- oh, you'll find out), rape references & flashbacks, possible detailed rape flashbacks, gay sex (possible, not sure yet), cursing, homosexual themes, suicide references, war references, hurt!ed, sort of slave-ish thingy, and a whole bunch of other shit that will break your mother fuckin heart. Oh and I think you should know, Alphonse is dead. I'll 'splain later

Wellhp, LETS GO ON AN ADVENTURE :D

* * *

Chapter 1: The Date

"Winry? Are you okay?" Edward asked, noticing the glazed, dreamy look in her eyes as she stared at a fixed spot near a tree. "Uh-uh…" she replied absently, not moving her gaze. "What are you looking at?" Ed asked. "Him." She pointed at the tall figure of a senior that was well known by all; Roy Mustang. Ed followed where she pointed and let out a snort. "Him? Really Winry, we're sophomores and he's a senior."

"Oh but Ed," Winry sighed with an exaggerated longing in her voice, "I'd do anything for just one date with Roy Mustang." She sank down to the ground, not taking her eyes off of Roy.

Edward sighed and was going to continue reading when Winrys face lit up. He jumped when she spoke. "Hey! You can ask him for me!" She exclaimed, practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"No way," Ed replied with a snort.

"Come on!" Winry clasped her hands together like she was begging.

"Nope." Ed said.

"I'll make your lunch for an entire week!"

Ed paused, looked at her and he finally broke. Winry might be a crazy mechanic, but she knew her way around a kitchen.

"Fine, I'll do it." He said reluctantly, putting his book down and getting up to go talk to the senior. He walked over to Roy where he was chatting with his posse, all of them laughing at something he said. "Hey, Roy, can I talk to you?" Ed asked and Mustang look slightly confused that Ed was talking to him.

"Ok, what d'ya want?" Roy asked.

"In private."

Roy shrugged. "Okay."

The pair walked out of hearing range of the group. "Would you go on a date with her?" Ed asked, pointing to Winry. Roy shrugged again. "Sure." "Really?" He asked incredulously, his eyes wide. "That's it?" Roy smirked. "Yeah, why not? But only if you'd be my personal slave for the week," he whispered. Ed took a step back and blanched a little. "Whoa whoa whoa, no way!" There was no way in high fucking hell that Ed was going to put himself at the mercy of this bastard.

"Then I guess your friend doesn't get a date." Roy said simply turning to walk away.

"Wait!" Ed said, not entirely sure why he stopped the senior. "I'll… I'll do it." He agreed looking at Winrys' ecstatic face; damn, what had he gotten himself into? Roy smirked and swaggered back to his group. Edward fumed slightly and slumped back to his seat and picked up his book, using it to cover his face and lean his neck back. "You owe me big time." He mumbled to Winry and

Drifted

To

Sleep.

Roy came by on Sunday to take Winry on the date

"How do I look?" Winry fussed, straightening her bracelet and necklace. "Like a doll." Ed replied with a bored voice, picking at a piece of fuzz on his glove. Winry just ignored his moodiness and ran to the door, hearing a car pull up the drive. She looked out the window seeing a deep blue, very shiny (ironically) Mustang. "EEP! HE'S HERE!" Winry squealed forcing her feet into her high-heels. Edward rolled his eyes and when the doorbell rang opened the door for Roy. "Hello, I'm here to pick up Winry," he said in deep silky voice, leaning against the door frame. "Oh, give me a moment to grab my purse!" She ran upstairs to retrieve her handbag. "So Ed," Roy started, looking absently at his fingernails, "She your sister?" He asked and Ed just huffed. "I'm adopted." He mumbled, just as Winry was walking back down. "Ok, Roy, I'm ready to go." She said and Mustang nodded his head in agreement and held out his arm for her to take. "Don't wait up for me Ed!" Winry shouted, closing the car door behind her. Edward sighed and after the car drove down the street took a seat on the porch. "Well, I don't have anything better to do…" he mumbled, beginning to wait for Winry.

The next day was Monday and Winry would not shut up about her date. "He was so nice! He opened doors for me, and we went to this lovely restaurant and-" Her rampage of annoyance was finally stopped when she went with her group of friends to go blab about her day to them. "That's all fine for her," thought Edward "She doesn't have to be the guys' personal slave…" His stomach rolled as he walked into third period, thinking about what Mustang would make him do. Ed had no idea if the senior was straight or not, so he didn't really know if the man would want… _that_ from him. He swallowed thickly and hoped not. That could not happen, not again.

The rest of the day went by very quickly, and Ed was surprised when he heard the bell that signified school was out. He walked out of his trigonometry class and to the locker banks. When he got to his, he turned the dial a few times, opened it, and slung his messenger bag over his shoulder; hating the outrageous amount of books he had to carry. He walked out of the school and spotted Mustang. Just as Edward was walking towards the senior Winry stopped him. "Where ya goin?" She asked innocently. "I uh… Mustang is helping me with my trigonometry class." Winry looked jealous, but just shrugged. "Okay, have fun with your shitty math grades." She said and walked off. Edward slumped towards the senior, who handed him a large pile of books for Ed to carry. "Get in the car." He said letting Edward struggle to carry the large pile of textbooks. "_Oh boy_," The sophomore thought glumly, "_This is going to be fun."_

* * *

OMG THAT WAS SO FUCKING SHORT AND IM SO FUCKING SORRY. I wanted to end it there because the next chapter is probably going to be pretty long. We're gonna delve into Eds' past and figure out what happened to Al :3 hehe, got you interested now, didn't I? Well, see ya next time cocksluts, adios! (B-t-dubbs, I'm failing Spanish xD)


End file.
